1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device which can decrease a liquid crystal panel in size, and can reduce fabrication cost and power consumption.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices have attracted great attention. Examples include a liquid crystal display devices, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and light emitting display devices.
Among the various flat panel display devices, liquid crystal display devices display desired images by controlling light transmittance of liquid crystal with the use of an electric field applied thereto. For this, liquid crystal display devices include a liquid crystal panel having liquid crystal cells; a backlight unit to emit light to the liquid crystal panel; and a driving circuit to drive the liquid crystal cells.
The driving circuit includes a plurality of driving integrated circuits to drive the liquid crystal cells. The driving circuit may be classified into Tape Carrier Package TCP, Chip On film COF, and Chip On Glass COG according to a method of connecting the driving integrated circuits to the liquid crystal panel. Especially, in case of liquid crystal display devices using the COG method, a liquid crystal panel includes a plurality of pixel cells defined by a plurality of gate and data lines; a plurality of driving integrated circuits to drive the gate and data lines; a controller to control the driving integrated circuits by generating a control signal; a plurality of circuits films to supply the control signal from the controller to the respective driving integrated circuits; and a plurality of pad regions to electrically connect the driving integrated circuits to the gate and data lines, respectively.
The circuit films supply driving voltages and the control signal from the controller to the driving integrated circuit. At this time, each of the circuit films correspond to flexible printed circuit film, which is electrically connected to one end of each of the pad regions included in the liquid crystal panel through an anisotropic conducting film and a link line.
Since the related art liquid crystal display device includes the plurality of data and gate driving integrated circuits, the plurality of circuit films, and the controller, there is a limitation to decreasing the size and fabrication cost. In addition, the related art liquid crystal display device has a problem of high power consumption.